The present invention relates to a new and distant variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea rose class which was created by crossing undistributed, unnamed and unpatented seedlings as seed and pollen parents in The Netherlands. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Panamarilxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguish it from its parent and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive yellow flowers.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in The Netherlands shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The new variety has been reproduced through propagation by cuttings, grafting, budding and micropropagation.